fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight Moment
|katakana = スターライト モーメント|romaji = Sutāraito Mōmento|director = Grand Printemps|studio = Spring Clover Productions|run = April 2020 - June 2020|episodes = 13|suc = Starlight Moment ~Next Stage~|op = Our Moment|ed = STAR☆LINE|gen = Magical Girl|image = StarMo_Cover.png|size = 300px}} is a magical girl series, created by Grand Printemps. It's said to have darker themes than the rest of Printemps' anime up to this point. Plot See: Starlight Moment Episode List "I never, ever thought I'd be a Magical Girl~" Yuuki Hanami considers herself to be a normal teenage girl. That is, until she moves to a town infected by a strange virus, causing monsters to appear. On the way home from school, she sees a girl fighting this monster, trying to protect a small rabbit- but she's unable to do it herself. Overflowing with determination, Hanami manages to create a Moment Gem and transform into Starlight Blossom! Now, Hanami and three other girls need to work together as members of Project Starlight, to protect the town they love! However, it's not just all fun and games, and messing up could cost everything... Characters Magical Girls * '|優希 花見|Yuuki Hanami}} Voiced By Honnizumi Rina A joyful, energetic girl, who enjoys to draw. She’s shown to be very passionate about her interests, and intelligent. However, she’s stubborn, clumsy, and a crybaby. She has problems expressing her problems, which caused her old friends to start using her. As a magical girl, she's called , and her theme colour is pink. Her weapon is a bow and arrow. * '|白空 怜華|Shirozora Reika}} Voiced By Tadokoro Azusa A serious, kind hearted girl, who’s extremely determined to achieve her goals. She won’t give up for anything. She’s also protecting the others, and is he school’s “princess”. However, she has low self confidence, and often pushes herself too hard. She fails to see her boundaries. As a magical girl, she's called , and her theme colour is blue. Her weapon is a katana. * '|橘 聖良|Tachibana Seira}} Voiced By Matsunaga Akane A pure, innocent girl. She’s very introverted, and wants to become more open about her interests. She loves to write stories, as it helps her feel as if she’s in a new world. However, she isn’t really bright at all, and has bullied as long as she remembers. She doesn’t have the courage to step out of her comfort zone. She lacks confidence, causing her to sometimes hesitate in battle. As a magical girl, she's called , and her theme colour is yellow. Her weapon is a baton. * '|花澤 緑|Hanazawa Midori}} Voiced By Hikisaka Rie loud, energetic girl, who loves to sing. She’s training to be an idol, and feels very confident that she can do it. She can be pushy, not really understanding the concepts of comfort zones. However, she always tries to cheer her friends on. As a magical girl, she's called , and her theme colour is green. Her weapon is a scythe. Project Starlight Staff * Voiced by Akaneya Himika A lively and sweet rabbit. She's the Princess of the Moondust Kingdom. As the last alive resident of the kingdom, the Cipher organisation seem to be after her. She has a human form. * Voiced by Ōhashi Ayaka A generally strict woman, and the founder of the Project Starlight. She appears to know more than she will say. Tsubasa has a large amount of intelligence and common sense, and is extremely mature. However, she can be harsh. * Voiced by Yasahiro Taku A man in his early twenties, who's training under Tsubasa. He often gives the girls lessons on how to fight and often gets involved in their playing about. He's deeply passionate about helping the project. Villains Items * [[Moment Gem|'Moment Gem']]: Transformation device of the series. If they get destroyed, the magical girl will die. Locations Music See: Starlight Moment Discography Gallery See: Starlight Moment / Gallery Trivia * Originally, the main characters were meant to be based on Printemps' friends, but she changed her mind. * This is Printemps' first dark anime series. Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Grand Printemps Category:Starlight Moment